


parenting as an exploration of punishment and humiliation

by seagrey



Series: renouncement [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	parenting as an exploration of punishment and humiliation

dress me in a gown of silver  
for i have a fervent tongue  
and a wicked heart  
  
do not spare the rod  
i become a fool  
whether you spoil me or not  
  
the stones you threw missed my cheek  
but blame the log in your eye  
not my shattered moral spine


End file.
